The Black Forest
The Forbidden Black Forest is a dark and mysterious forest that surrounds the Beast's Castle. It is inabited by a large pack of wolves, so very few would dare to enter. The only ones who have entered it and discovered the castle are Maurice, Phillipe, and Belle. Background The Forest was once a beautiful landscape with rich amounts of wildlife, but ever since the Curse was placed it changed into an ominous, desolate version of itself and yet became inhabited by pack of wolves until the spell was broken. There were apparently two entrances into the forest: one required at least a day's distance by wagon or horseback, while the other was located in close proximity to the village and only necessitated an hours walk. Maurice and presumably Belle used the former route, the former when getting lost trying to locate the castle and the latter to locate her father's last whereabouts, while the latter route was used by a village mob led by Gaston to attack the Beast at his castle, and later by Belle, Maurice, and Chip to aid the Beast, and presumably by Maurice earlier on when he decided to rescue Belle himself even if the rest of the village didn't believe him. Appearances ''Beauty and the Beast Before the curse, the Black Forest was once a beautiful land with many woodland inhabitants. However, when the Prince was transformed into a hideous monster, the forest surrounding the castle changed to reflect the spell. As a result, the once glorious land became a dark and haunting place and it soon became infested with wolves. The castle stood in the center of the forest barricaded by a stone wall. Few dared to enter the forest in fear of what lied within it. Maurice enters the Black Forest with his horse Philippe by mistake while trying to get to the fair. However, the two were spotted by wolves where Philippe accidentally abandoned Maurice out of fear. The wolves immediately chase Maurice all the way to the castle. Even when Maurice manages to get inside past the gate and close it, they still try to get him and manage to bite his foot, but he gets in safely. Later, Belle goes through the forest with the aid of Philippe to find Maurice and enters the castle. When she was frightened by the Beast, she fled into the forest as it began to snow. The wolves pursued her through a frozen lake until they finally cornered her. However, the Beast arrives in time to save Belle, but gets injured in the process. Out of regret, Belle drags him back to the castle on Philippe's back. Then, Maurice had attempted to re-enter the forest to rescue Belle from the Beast but had eventually succumbed to illness from the cold weather, forcing Belle to leave the Beast to rescue him. When the two returned back to the village, Gaston leads a lynch mob through the Black forest to the castle to kill Beast, the alleged "monster". Belle and Maurice later escape to warn the Beast and ride Philippe quickly through the forest. Unfortunately, the Beast is fatally injured by Gaston who plummets to his death. Once Belle had admitted that she loved Beast, the spell broke. When the Beast turns back into a prince, Black Forest in response reverts to original beauty and wildlife. Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas In the midquel, Belle goes into Black Forest to find a Christmas tree by Forte's suggestion. Getting the tree would break Belle's promise never to leave the castle, but she wants to make Beast happy, so she agrees to go, taking Chip and Axe. The wolves that had attacked her before spot her, but leave her alone knowing better not to trifle with her or bring the anger of the Beast. Téa played as the Spirit of Christmas Present and showed the Beast that Belle, Chip, and Phillipe riding through the Black Forest, revealing that Forte lied to him that Belle was leaving. They find a large tree across a frozen lake and chop it down, then tie it to the sled. However, Fife startles Phillipe on the ice and breaks it, causing Chip to fall into the water. Belle saves him, but gets caught by the ropes in the tree and nearly drowns. The furious Beast breaks through the ice and saves her, but angrily takes her back to the castle as prisoner. Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World From a misunderstanding, an enraged Beast banishes Webster, Crane, and Le Plume for forging a letter for Belle, and throws them into the Black Forest. Belle ventures out and brings them back, and the Beast, touched by Belle's sympathy, forgives the three and allows them back in, realizing that their intentions were good. Printed material ''The New Adventures of Beauty and the Beast The forest appeared in the second issue during both story arcs. In the first story arc, Elsewhere, Belle and Maurice were traversing through the forest on the way back from the fair. Belle later went into the forest to try and hunt down fairy tale creatures, although a wolf (implied to be the Enchantress in disguise) sent them away after encountering an odd Owl (also similar to the wolf, it was implied to be the Enchantress in disguise). In the second story arc, Elsewhen, Beast ends up trying to live in the wild near the forest, only for it to nearly result in his death. His motives for doing so were strongly implied to be due to despair at not being able to end the curse. ''Beauty and the Beast'' (Marvel Comics) The Black Forest had various minor appearances in the comics. It's most major appearance, however, was in the Dove Tales arc from Issues 7 and 8, where Belle and Chip ended up lost in a blizzard. In Issue 10, it was also implied that Beast went into the forest to find Holly plants after discovering that Belle wanted to find hollies for Christmas and proceeded to decorate the castle with them. Video games The Black Forest acted as levels in Beauty and the Beast, Belle's Quest and Roar of the Beast, owing to its fairly major role in the film. The Black Forest also appears in the Kingdom Hearts games II, 358/2 Days, χ'' and ''Unchained χ. The former two only had it being visible in the background, while the latter had it be a visitable location. The Black Forest appeared in Sailor Moon Crystal: Disney Adventurers. It own to its fairly major role in the Beauty and the Beast film. Category:Forests